totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Złote sidła
W Poprzednim Odcinku. Oj działo się! T'Ji i Risky założyły sojusz do finału, w którym chcą sobie obie skopać tyłek. Nawet podczas zadania działały razem co z resztą nie dziwiło zbytnio reszty bo sami walczyli o przetrwanie. Zabawa w chowanego nie podobała się Juhani, który pierwszy odpadł, a na koniec odpadł z programu. Jocelyn i Nathaniel znowu są razem. W grze została czwórka, a do następnego odcinka awansuje tylko trójka! Kto to będzie? Cóż. Przekonacie się tego już w dzisiejszym odcinku Outlast! '' Dzień 49, Obóz 300px ''W obozie zostały już tylko dwaj bohaterowie alias para, Nathaniel i Jocelyn. Ten pierwszy próbował namówić swoją dziewczynę, by ta jakoś namieszała w sojuszu Risky i T’Ji. Nathaniel: '''Jocelyn, mam do ciebie sprawę! Ważną z resztą! '''Jocelyn: W takim razie słucham uważnie. Nathaniel: '''No... musisz jakoś skłócić sojusz dziewczyn. '''Jocelyn: To na wyspie jest sojusz dziewczyn?! I ja w nim nie jestem?! ;< Smutam... ;< Nathaniel: Ale mamy siebie. Jocelyn: '''No niby tak, ale też chcę być w tym sojuszu. '''Nathaniel: I możesz być! Jocelyn: Serio?! :> Nathaniel: Mhm! Ale musisz je na początku skłócić. Jocelyn: Rozkaz! Stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała. Jocelyn: Nie zawiodę swojego chłopaka! Nathaniel: Dziękuję, kwiatuszku. Dał jej buziaka w policzek. Nathaniel: 'Teraz tak... mamy cały obóz dla siebie i wiesz... Ty i ja. '''Jocelyn: '''Tak? ''Spojrzała na niego odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła. '''Nathaniel: '''No ten tego. Jesteśmy ze sobą trochę czasu i... '''Jocelyn: Słucham? Nathaniel: 'Co powiedziałabyś na... ''Zarumienił się. '''Jocelyn: Na? Nathaniel: '''Z resztą jeśli chciałabyś. '''Jocelyn: Odpowiedz! Nathaniel: 'Czy nie chciałabyś być oficjalnie moją dziewczyną i się ze mną przespać? Zamknął oczy. '''Jocelyn: '''No pewnie, że tak! Ale spać? Nie.. Potrzebuję łóżko dla siebie. Nie dzielę go z nikim! Spać to ty wannie będzie. '''Nathaniel: '''Ale ważne, że będzie moją dziewczyną. '''Jocelyn: '''Chodź tu głuptasku! ''Podszedł do niej, a ta go pocałowała. 'Jocelyn: '''Zawsze. Wyspa Pîyesîs, Willa 300px ''Dziewczyny zajadały się swoim śniadankiem przygotowanym na szybko. Był tam boczek smażony, naleśniki, bułeczki itp. '''T’Ji: Ostatnio podjęłaś słuszną decyzję w sprawie Juhani. Risky: Tia. T’Ji: '''Czy coś cię gryzie? '''Risky: '''Nadal nie daje mi spokoju to, że coś mi tutaj nie gra! '''T’Ji: Nie przejmuj się niczym! Ważne, że jesteś już w ćwierćfinale, a to już coś. Risky: 'Aha? Ale zmiękłam w ostatnim odcinku! '''T’Ji: '''Czyli nic nowego? '''Risky: '''Hę? Czy ty coś sugerujesz? '''T’Ji: '''Ty zawsze byłaś miękka. '''Risky: '''O nie! Tak nie będziemy rozmawiać! ''Rzuciła stołem w okno. '''Risky: Wypluj te słowa! T’Ji: '''Zmuś mnie! '''Risky: Z przyjemnością! Naszykowała pięści strzelając nimi i przekręcając szyją w lewo i prawo. Risky: 'Ostatnie życzenie? '''T’Ji: '''Umyj zęby. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej i wypiła sok, który trzymała w ręku. '''T’Ji: A ja myślałam, że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami. Myliłam się. Risky: Nie zostaniemy nimi nigdy! T’Ji: 'Piękny byłby z nas duet. '''Risky: '''Nawet tak nie myśl! '''T’Ji: '''Radzę ci przemyśleć kilka spraw. A ja żegnam. '''Risky: '??? ''Risky: O co jej chodzi?!'' ''T’Ji: Mam zamiar ją złamać już teraz! A po drodze złamię Jocelyn! Nathaniel to jedyny godny mnie przeciwnik i to on może się ze mną zmierzy w finale.'' Wyspa Pîyesîs, Las 300px Zawodnicy zebrali się w lesie, gdzie czekał tam już Charles ubrany w strój drwala i w ręku trzymał siekierę. 'Charles McWerth: '''No witam was w wielkim półfinale! '''Nathaniel: 'Ćwierćfinał. '''Charles McWerth: Może dla was. Już za tydzień wielki finał! A w nim zmierzą się tylko dwie osoby! Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć i skakać ze szczęścia. T’Ji: Czyli jakie dajesz nam zadanie? Charles McWerth: 'Gra nosi nazwę złote sidła. Wiadomo więc o co chodzi! '''T’Ji: '''Tak! Znam się na sidłach jak nikt inny! Pokonam was! ''Uśmiechnięta wyszła z szeregu. '''Risky: Ale masz wielkie ego. T’Ji: Nie takie jak ty. Charles McWerth: Podoba mi się wasza relacja, ale pora na zadanie pierwsze! Musicie zbudować jakieś sidła czy coś co wam pomoże upolować zwierzynę w zadaniu drugim. Jocelyn: Cokolwiek? ;u; Charles McWerth: Ale, by miało ręce i nogi. Jocelyn: '''Nogi? Ręce? '''Charles McWerth: Ale nie dosłownie. Jocelyn: :<<< Charles McWerth: Możecie współpracować, działać solo lub działać w grupie. Nathaniel: '''Jocelyn? '''Jocelyn: '''Jasne! '''Risky: '''A ja sama. '''T’Ji: '''Ja też. '''Charles McWerth: Okej. Potem ocenie to co zbudowaliście, zrobiliście i najgorsza praca zostanie zniszczona! A jego konstruktor odpadnie z programu, a reszta zawalczy o finał! T’Ji: Bay-bay, Risky. Charles McWerth: 'Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć wam powodzenia. ''Chwila ciszy i po niej nastąpił grupowy śmiech. '''Nathaniel: '''Udało ci się to. '''Charles McWerth: No wiem. Zadanie I, Budowanie 300px Poczynania Jocelyn i Nathaniel’a Ich praca przebiegała zgodnie z planem. Głównym planem było zbudowanie klatki drewnianej specjalnie dla małych zwierząt oraz próbowali stworzyć pistolet ze strzałkami usypiającymi. Nathaniel: Nasza praca idzie bardzo pomyślnie. Jocelyn: 'Nom. '''Nathaniel: '''Jesteś bardzo dobra w budowaniu. '''Jocelyn: '''Dziękuję ci. ''Cmoknęła go. '''Nathaniel: '''Ale teraz musimy uważać, by jedno z nas nie przegrało zadania. Wtedy nasze siły upadną. '''Jocelyn: Nie uda im się nas rozdzielić. Objęła go za szyję. Jocelyn: 'Miłość rośnie wokół nas! <3 '''Nathaniel: '''No tak. ''Odepchnął od siebie dziewczynę. '''Jocelyn: '''Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? '''Nathaniel: '''Skupmy się na zadaniu. Teraz to walka o finał! '''Jocelyn: No wiem. Przewróciła oczyma. Nathaniel: '''Nasz plan zadziałał nawet bez jego rozpoczęcia. Risky i T’Ji się pokłóciły. Lepiej być nie mogło! ''Jocelyn:' Kocham go i to strasznie! Dlatego muszę się postarać podczas dzisiejszego zadania! Nathaniel: '''Połóż to tu. '''Jocelyn: Ok. Poczynania Risky Risky nie radziła sobie za bardzo i miała wszystko w wielkiej rozsypce, dosłownie. Risky: 'To mi się nigdy nie uda! ''Chciała połączyć dwa patyki, ale jej nie wychodziło to zbytnio. '''Risky: '''Ech... '''Risky: '''To chyba nie gra dla mnie. Ale ja się nie poddam! T’Ji zapłaci za wszystkie krzywdy wyrządzone tutaj! '''Risky: Grr! Złamała patyki. Risky: 'Przegram. ;_; ''Spojrzała jak T’Ji nosi dwa łańcuchy. 'Risky: '''Hę? ''T’Ji rzuciła łańcuchy na trawę. 'Risky: '''Genialnie! Pomogła mi! ''Wzięła łańcuchy zakradając się po nie. Poczynania T’Ji ''T’Ji: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Mam już wszystko gotowe i zrobione! Teraz czekać na eliminację Risky co nastąpi już za moment o właśnie teraz!'' Zabrzmiał dzwoneczek, że koniec czasu. 'T’Ji: '''Nareszcie! ''Wstała ze swoimi sidłami. '''T’Ji: Zaraz wszystko się okażę. Dumnie poszła ze swoimi sidłami na polanę. Werdykt Charles McWerth: To co tam macie? Spojrzał na sidła każdego po kolei. Charles McWerth: A co to? Wskazał na łańcuchy Risky. Risky: 'Łańcuchy. Chyba? Nie widać?! '''Charles McWerth: '''Widać, ale... To nie to czego szukam. ''Spojrzał na sidła T’Ji. Była to klatka, a zarazem torba podróżna. XD '''Charles McWerth: A coś jeszcze? T’Ji: '''Łańcuchy, które zakosiła mi Risky. '''Charles McWerth: Nie sportowe zachowanie, Risky. Risky: Ale ona je tam zostawiła! T’Ji: '''Nie prawda! Zakradłaś się i mi je ukradłaś! '''Risky: Ale... Charles McWerth: Spokój! Załatwimy to szybko! Risky odpadasz z programu za kradzież łańcuchów, a T’Ji ma zakaz! T’Ji: Na co?! Charles McWerth: Na użycie swoich sideł w drugim zadaniu. Nathaniel: '''Czyli to my wygrywamy to zadanie? '''Charles McWerth: Mhm. Jocelyn: '''Yay! '''Charles McWerth: Pora na złapanie zwierzyny! Działacie tak jak teraz czy zmiany? Jocelyn: Tak jak teraz! ^^ Charles McWerth: No okej. Zadanie II, Polowanie 300px Polowanie się rozpoczęło. Jocelyn i Nathaniel szybko rozbiegli się po lesie, ale nie można było tego powiedzieć o T'Ji, która wkurzona siedziała przed lasem. T'Ji: 'No i dlaczego ta karma zawsze musi wracać?! ''Kopnęła kamień. '''T'Ji: To show złazi na psy! Warknęła. T'Ji: 'W sumie... Jestem lepsza od Juhani to może sobie jakoś poradę ze zwierzyną? ''Nad dziewczyną zapaliła się żółta lampka. 'T'Ji: '''I już wiem jak złapać zwierzaka i jakiego. ^^ ''Wbiegła do lasu. W międzyczasie Jocelyn i Nathaniel błąkali się w dżungli. Musieli być bardzo ostrożni, ponieważ gdzie nie spojrzeli znajdowało się jakieś zwierzę i nie chcieli go wypłoszyć. '' '''Nathaniel: '''Tylko nie zrób nic głupiego, Jocelyn. '''Jocelyn: '''Ja i coś głupiego? Chyba się pomyliłeś! Jestem tutaj najcichszą dziewczyną! ''Krzyknęła, a zwierzęta uciekły. '''Nathaniel: I właśnie o tym mówiłem! Jocelyn: To wyrażaj się jakoś bardziej precyzyjnie. Nathaniel: 'No chyba raczej mówiłem! '''Jocelyn: '''Teraz to już nie zmyślaj. ''Złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. '''Jocelyn: Nie możemy pozwolić zwyciężyć tego zadania T'Ji. Nathaniel: Em? Nathaniel: '''Co się z nią dzieje? Nagle przejmuje się losami gry? Fascynujące. T'Ji samotna szukała jakiegokolwiek miejsca, gdzie mogło się znajdować jakieś małe zwierzę. 'T'Ji: '''To nie może być wcale trudne. ''Rozglądała się uważnie z każdej strony. 'T'Ji: '''Weź się w garść T'Ji! ''Dała sobie z liścia. '''T'Ji: Myśl o wygranej, a nie o tych frajerach, którzy są razem niebezpiecznie silni. Ponownie strzeliła sobie w papę. T'Ji: 'Chyba muszę jednak przestać gadać do siebie. ''Stanęła, a przed nią znajdowała się wielka jaskinia. 'T'Ji: '''Zawsze coś. ''Przełknęła ślinę i weszła niepewnie do jaskini. Jocelyn i Nathaniel szli polną drogą po polanie. xDDD '''Jocelyn: Jak tu przyjemnie. Lepiej niż na cmentarzu. Nathaniel: No... tak. Jocelyn: Skoro jesteśmy tak blisko finału to powiedz mi co się stanie jeśli my obaj w nim będziemy? Nathaniel: '''Jak to co? Będziemy musieli walczyć. '''Jocelyn: '''Ale ja nie chcę z tobą walczyć. '''Nathaniel: '''Ja też, ale i tak wygramy razem. '''Jocelyn: '''Jesteś słodki. '''Nathaniel: '''Nie jesteś pierwsza, która mi to mówi. '''Jocelyn: '''A, która?! '''Nathaniel: '''Em? Druga? '''Jocelyn: -,- Nathaniel: 'No, ale chyba się nie gniewasz. To było jeszcze przed programem! Wtedy się jeszcze nie znaliśmy. '''Jocelyn:' Ale już mnie wtedy zdradzałeś. Założyła ręce i tupnęła nogą jak małe dziecko. Jocelyn: Nie chcę się tak bawić. Nathaniel: Ech. Złapał się za głowę. T'Ji szła po ciemnej jaskini. Nie wiadomo kto ją zamieszkiwał i czy da ona sama radę bestii jaką tam zastanie. T'Ji: 'Halo? Jest tu ktoś? ''Cisza. '''T'Ji: '''Jeżeli jest tu jakieś zwierze to niech włączy światło. ''T'Ji: Tak wiem, to zdanie nie miało sensu...'' 'T'Ji: '''Z resztą sama to zrobię. ''Zapaliła pstryczek na środku jaskini, którą rozświetlił wielki żyrandol. Sama jaskinia w środku wyglądała jakby ją zamieszkiwali panicze z XiX w. Żyrandole, zasłony, wielki stół itp. 'T'Ji: '''No to się zwierzaki urządziły. ''Za dziewczyną stanął miś. '''Miś: A co ty tu robisz?! T'Ji: '''Miś? Łatwizna. '''Miś: '''Kolejny intruz! O ja się na to nie pisałem, gdy podpisywałem papiery! '''T'Ji: A co powiesz na układ? Ty pomożesz mi wygrać zadanie, a ja kupię ci całą tą wyspę? Hę? To chyba dobra propozycja. Miś: Zgoda. T'Ji: '''Super. No to chodźmy! ''Miś i T'Ji wyszli, ale czy zdziwił ją fakt, że miś gada? (please) Nathaniel i Jocelyn z polany trafili na szlak prowadzący prosto do nieaktywnego już wulkanu. '' '''Nathaniel: To tutaj zawsze był wulkan? Jocelyn: Najwidoczniej tak. Zaraz! A, gdzie nasze sidła?! Nathaniel: Nie zabrałaś ich?! Jocelyn: 'Myślałam, że to ty zrobiłeś! '''Nathaniel: '''Ale ja nawet ich nie trzymałem! '''Jocelyn: '''No to po nas... przegramy... '''Nathaniel: '''Nie, nie przegramy! ''Przed nimi pełzał wąż. '''Nathaniel: Hahah! Zabrał węża. Jocelyn: Fuuj! Nathaniel: To może być nasza jedyna szansa. Trzymaj. Jocelyn: Co? Nathaniel dał Jocelyn węża. Jocelyn: '''Łagodny? '''Nathaniel: Tak. Jocelyn: 'Słodziak! ''Głaskała węża po jego skórze. Po chwili wszyscy zjawili się u Charles'a. '''Charles McWerth: I jak? Widzę, że nie przydały się wam sidła. Nathaniel: Bo nie zabraliśmy. Charles McWerth: Ale mnie się tam one przydały. ^^ No nieważne, co tam macie? T'Ji: '''Miśka!a '''Miś: '''Wraa! '''Charles McWerth: Dobrze, dobrze. A wy? Jocelyn: 'Wężusia, Stanka. <3 '''Charles McWerth: '''Nawet węża nazwała! Gratulacje dla ... ... ... ... ... Pierwszej finalistki, którą jest ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chyba ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mi się wydaję, że ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wasza trójka dochodzi do wielkiego finału! ''Wielki szok u zawodników. '''Nathaniel: '''Czyli finał to ja, T'Ji i Jocelyn? '''Charles McWerth: Nie inaczej! Euforia u zawodników. '''Charles McWerth: '''No i kto, by się spodziewał? Potrójny finał! Kto powinien wygrać?! No w sumie to zobaczymy już niebawem w Outlast! Więc zapraszam na jego wielki finał już za tydzień! Notka od Autora ''Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobał ćwierćfinał/półfinał bo to mój pierwszy. :D I myślę, że udany i sądzę, że macie już swoich faworytów! Ja już wiem kto wygra, a wam pozostaje rozmyślać nad tym bo już nie długo wielki finał! '' Kategoria:Outlast - Odcinki